


WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT (I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT)

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's fabulous with his tongue but Liam's ready for more. </p><p>OR the genderswap!fic that my Sponge Zayn sort of made me write and me finishing it was a birthday gift for my own birthday but really for her? yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT (I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrdmdnssftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/gifts).



> MASSIVE thank you to my partner in crime Erin for hand holding and pushes in the right direction and my darling Phil for the quick beta/britpick - any mistakes are my own silly, horrid at grammar self's.

His head between her thighs shouldn't have looked as good as it did. He was Niall for Christ’s sake, yet there he was, blond hair dishevelled by her fingertips, dark roots on show from where sweat has stuck the longer parts back. Liam blinks back the stinging in her eyes, salt of her skin dripping down and its just so _hot_ \- she's so hot and Niall is making it worse or better. She moans and he stares up at her with those innocent big blue eyes, the top of his nose shiny with _her_ and licks at his swollen red lips. 

"Ya all right there, Li?" He asks and Liam shivers because his breath is cooler than her skin. It shouldn’t be so hot, but the air conditioning unit is fucked in this room and Niall was sharing with Harry and Harry would have wanted to join in. So, they make do. 

“Yeah, yes. Yes, thank you,” Liam stutters out because Niall has a finger tracing the soft folds where his tongue just was. She’s surprised herself that she remembers her manners because of all things, Liam is _thankful_ that Niall is doing what he’s doing, is as bloody _good_ as he is at what he does because she’s never felt like this with anyone.

“Okay then,” Niall says with a grin and then he’s sinking down again and Liam can’t help the groan that escaped her mouth because _oh god_ he’s just _so good._.

Niall’s not doing anything though. Well not _anything_ as such. His finger is still doing this maddeningly light circuit just outside her entrance and the puffs of air from his mouth creates this mix of _pleasurepain_ right above Liam’s clit that’s near oversensitized from all that’s come before. But she wants more because Niall is _good_ at this and well, Liam can’t turn away from mind blowing orgasms now can she? 

Liam grips the sheets tight in her fists, bites at her lip even though she shouldn’t because they have a photoshoot tomorrow and Lou always gets shitty if Liam’s lips are ragged and raw. Most of the time it’s because she forgets to put that lip balm stuff on that Lou keeps _telling_ her she needs, “You’re a _girl_ , Li in a boyband. You need to look pretty, not like one of the lads!” Which makes sense in a way - but then why do Louis, Zayn and Harry all carry pots of the same strawberry kiwi kiss balm and apply it more often than Li would ever have thought necessary?

Niall’s tongue is back on her clit, and when Liam opens her eyes for a moment, she can see he’s shifted his body again, all curled up on his knees and forearms as he distracts her with these kitten-like licks against her heated skin. It feels brilliant but it’s a little like not enough and she tilts her pelvis up in the barest of ways, but hopes it’s enough for Niall to notice because she’d hate to hit him in the face with her pubic bone or something. And it _will_ get to that point, has done with boys that came before him. But Niall is different. 

Niall is amazing hugs when Li is homesick. Niall is quick kisses on her cheek when she offers him the last (or first) choice from her plate when they’re eating all together and with the band. Niall is his hand in hers, fingers all short and stubby and covered in toughened skin from where he’s been strumming on his guitar. Niall is his arm around her shoulders in interviews, and playing with her hair and pissing Lou off, because he fidgets worse than Louis on a bad day. 

And Niall is his fabulous, long, flexible tongue in her mouth when they get really drunk on tour in countries where they aren’t supposed to drink but do, because it’s more fun when it’s illegal right? Niall is those warm palms of his wrapped around her waist, pushing her shirt up and burning her flesh from where they touch. Niall is teeth nipping at her earlobe and over the sharp bones rising at her hips and sucking love bites into the soft skin of her inner thighs. Niall is also a bit of fun in the sack now she and Harry aren’t exactly a thing anymore. Niall sort of admitted that he liked her a bit when they’d played spin the bottle at the last concert with an american front band that Louis had insisted they have and things had really built from there. 

Liam tries to temper her breathing, tries to keep it mostly together as his licks become harder, longer and spreading her right out as his fingers guide her folds apart giving him greater access. She’s near to the point of calling his name. But if she does, he’ll stop and she’s got this buzz under her skin now, this warmth that is filling her veins and spreading out and everywhere as he uses the flat of his tongue and _licks_. Liam’s pretty close to the edge, she can feel it in the slight tremor in her thighs, the tensing of muscle in her calves and how _much_ her hips want to move - closer or further away from what feels so amazing between her legs. Niall keeps going though. He’s switching up between the long licks and the light touches, and then just as Liam breathes out a long moan, Niall’s doing this _thing_ and Liam can’t breathe. It’s like Niall’s using just the tip to tap out the “Na, Na, Na” parts in one of their songs and holy fuck. She’ll never be able to sing that part on stage without coming a little in the tight hot pants they put her in for that, and this could be a problem. But not, not now as she teeters right to the edge of her second orgasm for the night. How many is Niall going to give her, get her through before she gets a better look at his cock and finally gets him to fuck her with it?

"Please," she manages to get out through these panted breaths, because Niall’s not sliding his fingers into her, but he's not moved them from where he's teasing her with the possibility of more. "Niall, _please_ "

Niall doesn't shift, doesn't even acknowledge her pleas, just sucks her clit into his mouth, swollen lips soft against her. It's when his teeth just scrape ever so lightly against Liam as he's pulling back that she has to close her eyes tight. Liam’s got to concentrate on not bucking her hips up like her body wants because she's coming hard. Niall doesn't even give her a second to recover, his fingers near forcing their way inside her still spasming body and its just a shade closer to pleasurable than painful. Just. But when Niall curls his fingers up and presses on the pull out, any hint of not being stretched enough for two fingers straight off leaves Liam’s mind. It’s turned to mush anyway. 

Niall's good at this, his fingers slow and sure and with enough pressure to satisfy but leave her wanting. Liam's hand leaves the sheets and she covers her eyes instead, throwing her forearm over her brow and biting down on her lip as Niall works her mind-numbingly slow to yet another orgasm. 

He's always like this. Niall loves getting get her off, watching her come undone. Absolutely loves it. Niall tells her each and every time how much he does. He’ll whisper in her ear during a show asking if his fingers are better than Harry's. If his tongue can get her off faster than Harry’s ever did. It’s not that Niall's jealous, Liam and Harry had been a thing in the X Factor house, and on the tour in the UK with the rest of the contestants, but it was nothing serious. They'd never fucked, not that there hadn't been interest in that from both sides but Harry was _young_ and Liam didn't want the responsibility of being his first _everything_. So it was a lot of sucking and hand jobs and kissing - lots of kissing because Harry had amazing lips and Liam loved a good snog. Plus, no one looked at them funny when they kissed, they all thought it was some band thing considering Louis went around kissing everyone, even when they didn't really appreciate it. Liam didn’t mind the kissing - Lou was very good at it but the love bites were something else altogether.

Niall adds a third finger and he’s really stretching her now, and Liam can _feel_ it in a way that teeters on the _badgood_ feeling that Niall has perfected to an art. Liam knows why Niall’s doing this, she’s near caused herself lockjaw from going down on him before, but this will be the first time that she’s felt him inside her _there_. Niall’s big. He’s much bigger than anyone Liam’s ever had.

So she understands what Niall is doing. She’s not exactly petite but she’s had two orgasms now and the sounds he’s making with just his _fingers_ inside her are obscene. Liam knows herself how wet she is, can feel it coating her thighs from where Niall’s face has licked and touched her, feel it sliding down the crack of her arse and onto the bed and it’s ridiculous. She’s ready. She’s so ready but this feels _so_ good, Niall’s fingers twisting and crooking up against that spot inside her that has her chest flushed with heat and her hips rolling up, fucking back on his fingers - his hand even as she feels his pinky finger slide in beside the rest and _fuck_.

“Please, Niall, come on, I’m, I’m. . .” Liam can’t get anything else out, could barely even force out the words she just said because Niall’s got his mouth around her clit and he’s _sucking_. His thumb is sliding into the space just under where his lips are and Niall’s rubbing hard. It’s too much, far too much sensation going on and her back nearly breaks in two as she comes again, biting at her bottom lip and thumping the bed with her fist. 

Niall slides up her body when he’s finished drawing out the last of her orgasm, fingers slow and sure and still moving inside her until he pulls them out completely. Niall slides them up through the mess he’s made, his palm a light pressure on her mound and slick on her skin as it rises, cupping her breast as his lips meet hers. His kiss is deep and thorough and Liam can barely keep up, can barely get a breath in with Niall’s tongue dancing over hers. The taste of her come is fresh and tangy on Niall’s tongue and Liam’s legs are like jelly, useless as Niall lies between them. He’s got a hand cupping Liam’s cheek, thumb skirting over where her pulse beats fast under her skin as he guides their kissing on and on until Liam can finally feel her limbs again. 

Niall’s hard against her in that juncture between her thigh and stomach as he’s rocking ever so slightly forward and it reminds Liam that he promised her more tonight. Niall’s pushed her body to the brink in readiness for what’s to come and she wants it. Liam wants Niall and this final barrier of intimacy between them to be done - even though she knows within herself that finally fucking Niall won’t be a one off. It won’t be like what she had with Harry because what she can see in Niall’s eyes now - always - is _more_ than friends with benefits. More than just getting off when the high of a good show has them bouncy and energetic and needing something different to booze and dancing to get it out. She knows that Niall is sort of perfect in that way that he makes her laugh and smile and feel loved without saying a word. She knows that she wants to make him feel the same way he does her, and maybe turn it into something deeper, something like what Louis and Zayn have even if the public don’t know. It can be secret, it can be theirs and everyone else can fuck off as far as Liam is concerned.

Liam wants what that old saying she saw on the internet said. “Love is friendship set on fire.”

Niall can give her that with a look from his baby blues alone.

His kisses slow, becoming soft presses along her jawline and then, as Liam turns her head, they follow messily down her neck. Niall sucks lightly over her pulse, but doesn’t linger because love bites might be usual to their fans but the ones she knows he wants to leave won’t be that easy to explain. Liam runs her fingers through his hair, damp and clinging to her skin. Her other hand slides over his shoulder, her fingernails pressing into muscle he’s earned from boxing with Liam. Niall’s so different in shape from the boy she knew when they were locked up together in the X Factor house, but it’s still Niall. Niall whose tongue is hot and wet over the curve of her breast, teeth tugging at her nipple while his forefinger and thumb create the same maddeningly brilliant tension on the other. Her throat is too dry for words, Liam’s panting and restless, she can’t touch him enough, can’t get her body to move in a way that lets Niall know she’s _ready_. 

Niall’s made his way to the centre of her chest now, mouth open and hot breath wet against Liam’s skin as his hand is hot on her hip, just sliding back and forth. His touch spreads like wildfire throughout her body, makes it feel like her bones are heating up, ready to melt, and then she burns anyway when he raises his head enough so his eyes lock with hers. The blue is nearly encompassed by the black of his pupils, blown wide, and his cheeks flushed pink and he just _looks_ at her. Liam can feel that look almost as much as his hands that now sit either side of her waist, his thumbs stroking the soft round of her slight belly. It almost matches how she feels, this rush of emotion and it’s on the tip of her tongue to say it. But now’s not the time. Not when he’s biting at his bruised and red lip. Not when Niall’s holding himself up over her and there’s this difference to the way he’s looking at her now. His fingertips pinch into her skin as his hand slips between them and she can _see_ the instant Niall gets hold of himself. She reaches behind her, flailing under the pillow for where she’d hidden condoms earlier so they wouldn’t have to go hunting around in luggage or his bloody wallet where she knows he keeps at least three. Two of them flavoured and the other glow in the dark. Harry can be hilarious like that. 

These are aren’t the “ribbed for her pleasure” that a giggling Louis tried to get her to buy in Atlanta when they’d given the rest of the boys the slip and managed a quick trip to the chemist or drugstore or whatever it was that Americans called it. These _are_ , however, the largest kind she could find and she can still see how wide Louis’ eyes went when Liam had taken them to the counter herself and handed over the cash to buy them with - all on her own and without her usual stutter that happened whenever they talked about sex. Sometimes it was nice to surprise Louis when it came to Liam and her personal life. Not that she’d ever be anywhere near on par with the things Louis had done or talked about, but it was something all the same.

She hands the package to Niall and he gets a line between his brows, his eyes flicking between his hand at her hip and his fingers with the foil square. It’s almost as if he doesn’t want to let her go, but he does because then they can properly continue. Liam laughs and Niall looks up at her, like he forgot she was there and he chuckles too, red rising even further to his cheeks.

“Do you want me to?” Liam asks, her voice sounding strange to her own ears all husky and a little raw from all the sounds Niall had dragged from her throat earlier.

Niall shakes his head, “Nah, just needed a minute,” he grins and Liam can feel it in the pit of her stomach. That weird fluttery sensation that any look from or soft touch from Niall gives her, but this is more because, yeah, she’s a little nervous but it’s Niall and he’ll take care of her. _Has_ taken care of her. 

Niall sits back on his heels and Liam reaches out, fingertips brushing his knee as he rips open the packet and closes his eyes a little when he fits the latex on. Niall’s chest is as pink as his cheeks, this colour on his skin that spreads out and down almost to the fine pale hairs that lead to where his hand is wrapped around his cock now. He looks so hard that it might hurt and maybe she should have bought a bigger size because that looks _tight_ and -

“Stop thinkin’, Li,” Niall says, leaning down over her. His free hand cups the side of her face, thumb brushing over her cheekbone and it slows everything down a little. It’s a reminder of how they are together without the promise of what lies ahead and it grounds all the concerns - albeit misguided - she had before. 

“It’s just us, Li. Just you and me,”

“You and me,” she whispers back because the gravity of the moment is getting to her. She turns her head and presses her lips to his palm, blinking fast because Niall chooses that moment to slip the head of his cock where she’s hot and wet. A fresh set of goose bumps pepper her flesh, her nipples pebbling hard as his movements brush over her clit, spreading her slick. Even with all the times she’s gotten him off, felt him stretch her mouth or had to use both her hands to jack him off in the quiet of the lounge in their tour bus - she’s still amazed and a little nervous of how big he feels without even being inside her. 

But she wants this - has begged Niall for it even. So she says nothing, just drags in this deep, ragged breath and grasps Niall’s forearm where his hand is pressed into the mattress beside her and widens her thighs even more. 

“Come on,” she says and she can’t drag her eyes from his, needs to see what it does to him when he presses in and yeah, he’s definitely bigger than even that bright blue dildo Louis bought for her as a gag gift.

Niall’s lips are moving and Liam can’t make out what he’s saying. It’s probably Gaelic or something because she’s seen him drunk off his arse and when he’s on the brink of orgasm - both those times, words she doesn’t understand always seem to flow like the pints he favours from his lips. NIall’s filling her up, pushing in slow, and it’s not as if she minds how gentle he’s being because even with all the times she’s come tonight, it pinches a little still. Niall has these crinkles in the corner of his eyes that are different to the times he laughs all loud and unapologetic. He looks like he does when he’s learning a new song from Sandy on the bass, or when he and Dan try playing riffs behind their heads on electric guitar. It’s this concentrated stare and it helps Liam focus too because he feels just. . . she can’t even find the words. 

Niall sighs when he bottoms out, eyelids flicker closed for a moment until he’s leaning over her again, his lips on hers and it’s this soft, quick press of skin on skin. Liam nips at the strong line of his jaw and Niall opens his eyes properly and Liam falls back into wanting to say that four letter word again just by how he _looks_ at her when they’re like this. Closer than they ever have been before and Niall hasn’t even _moved_ yet. She feels his hand at her hip, down her thigh and fingers curling under the sensitive skin of her knee as he bends LIam’s leg up and hitches it around his waist. 

“Niall,” she whimpers because he’s pulling out, and it feels like a loss until he pushes back in again, a guttural groan emanating from deep in his chest. There’s no more real talk after that. Just these breathless “fucks” and “like that,” and “good, so good,” that either of them fill in the spaces between sounds that she thought people only made in those porn videos she’ll never admit to watching on Redtube. 

Liam alternates between clutching at any part of Niall she can reach with fingertips pressing deep enough to cause bruises and light touches that centre herself on the here and now over his sweat slicked skin. Niall, however, is the opposite. He has this death grip where he clutches at her knee and the other is just still pressed into the bed, his knuckles white from the pressure. It’s nice that he’s thinking about her more than himself. It’s lovely that NIall’s concentrating so hard or whatever it is but Liam doesn’t want that. She want’s the Niall that lets go, that can’t keep his hands off her or his tongue or his mouth or anything really. She wants the Niall that curses loudly when she tongues at his slit while her finger slides between his arse crack. She wants the Niall that came on her face once when she was kneeling in the bathroom of some radio station that they’d had to do separate interviews for and Liam may have been a little overzealous. It might have been because the woman that interviewed Niall had been a shameless flirt and Liam didn’t like that. She wants Niall to _let go_.

Liam takes matters into her own hands - or feet - dragging her foot up his calf and wrapping herself around his waist, knees shifting higher until she can get her heels into NIall’s arse and _pull_ him closer. His eyes widen and she smiles, “Come on, Ni. I won’t break,”

Niall doesn’t say anything, just attacks her mouth with teeth and tongue and it’s this sloppy kiss as he shifts, both hands coming up to rest on either side of her head. Then he’s _pounding_ into her hard and fast and Liam’s got to let go of Niall, put her own hands above her head and pressed flat against the headboard just to hold on. It’s making a ridiculous noise as it bumps into the wall and she prays that Louis and Zayn are either fucking just as loud as she and Niall or they’re still out drinking with Harry because she can’t stop the keening that’s coming out of her mouth either. So maybe porn isn’t _all_ lies because Liam can’t stop the sounds she’s making, the loud moans and the way she’s breaking Niall’s name into three because it feels so fucking good. So fucking good. Liam never really came down from that last orgasm, never really had the chance, and ever since she got used to how Niall felt with each thrust, it’s only been building back up again. It’s not like any other time Niall’s gotten her off - not even that day they spent in bed in Philly where he didn’t stop making her come until she passed out. This is something more. Liam can feel it _everywhere_. From the tips of her toes right to the very ends of her sweat damp curls and it’s like she can’t stop it even if she wanted to. 

It’s almost the same as being on the crest of a rollercoaster - that really horrible big one that Harry dragged her onto when they visited Six Flags and Liam thought she was going to _die_ just on the ride up alone. This is different though. This is Niall saying her name back to her and Niall cursing in a language she can’t speak and barely understands when Niall tries to teach them all. This is Niall licking the salt of her skin while his tongue traces her collarbone. This is Niall whose lips haven’t really left hers, just for seconds here and there and mostly to whisper in her ear or to nip at the soft round of her shoulder. This is Niall who before he even let Liam get her hand down his pants, sat her down and had the most embarrassing talk about how others had reacted to his dick in the past. He really shouldn’t have worried because they’d gotten dressed backstage together far too many times for her _not_ to have caught a sneaky peak. That and she’d had Harry and he might not have been as wide as Niall but he certainly was long and before that there was a guy in college who wasn’t like either of them at all. The thing was, she wasn’t the blushing virgin the producers on X Factor wanted her to look like but she wasn’t exactly a slut either. Liam knew what she wanted and when she finally figured out Niall wanted it too, there was nothing going to stop her.

Not Niall and his odd hang ups over size. Not Niall and his need to look after her all the time and not now when she wanted to watch him lose it, make him come undone like he’d done for her ever since they’d got back from that last interview in the afternoon and finally were alone. 

“Christ, Liam. I’m -,” he whimpers against her lips, not needing to voice what he means because Liam can feel that it won’t take much for her either. He slows it down, this deep push and pull between them and she can feel every single inch of him. Now that he’s brought it back a notch, Liam slides a hand between them, can feel how tense Niall’s stomach muscles are as her knuckles brush against his skin. Her fingers meet slick, swollen flesh and she has to bite her lip when she gets to her clit - her skin extra sensitive to even the lightest touch. Niall’s eyes meet hers and then flick down and he groans, resting his forehead on her chest.

“Fucking hell, Li. Are you?” 

She nods and moans a little louder because she can feel where their joined, feel him sliding in and pulling out and _god_ that’s a turn on. It takes everything up a notch and her breath quickens even further as Niall just fucks into her and their kisses turn to breaths that skate each others lips, too close to do anything else but _breathe_ and focus on nothing but each other. Niall’s thrusts are becoming erratic and Liam’s fingers move fast over her skin because she wants this, wants to come and wants Niall to too, but knows that he’ll be waiting for her. Such a gentleman even in times like this and there’s sweat on his brow and he’s near frowning and Liam knows that he’s holding off. 

“Just let go,” she gasps at the end as Niall closes his eyes for a second and then opens them, this bright blue staring back at her and she can see _everything_. See exactly how close Niall is and what this means and what he feels and it’s enough. It’s enough to force the air from her lungs and to arch her back while her thighs tighten around his waist as she starts to come. Liam can barely hear Niall grinding out her name through gritted teeth and then it’s nothing but how her whole body feels squeezed tight and wrung out and Niall’s holding still above her and she can’t take her eyes from his. Niall makes this little noise and his face scrunches up just how he has done all the times she’s watched him come before but never this close. Never with his body covering hers and his cock inside her, and Liam swears she can feel the minute he shoots his load and she wonders what it would feel like if that thin latex barrier wasn’t there? But they’ve talked about that and even though they’re both clean and she’s on the pill - it’s just not worth the maybe baby of it all. Not when they’re both so young and when their careers are taking off.

Niall falls on top of her then, his cheek pressed hot and sweaty against the damp skin of her chest and she moves her shaking hands up and out to wrap around him. Niall’s barely breathing - these huffy sounds that feel cool to her overheated flesh and she is doing the same, but mostly into the mess of his blond hair. Liam lets her fingers trace random patterns across the broad expanse of his back and shoulders, soft scratches with her nails in the short hairs at the nape of his neck as Niall starts to breathe properly again. Seconds or minutes later he’s turning his head to press his lips to her skin and then Niall’s shifting to hold himself while he pulls out. It’s his white arse heading toward the bathroom on unsteady legs and Liam grabbing at the wet wipes she’d put under the pillow with the condoms for after. She cleans herself up and throws the cloths into the nearby bin while she hears the toilet flush. Niall smiles that half smile of his at her when he walks back into the room, just as she’s adjusting the sheet on her body.

Liam pulls it up to the side as Niall climbs in, curling up beside her and she lifts her head so his arm slips underneath, wrapping around her. This is her favourite position to sleep in, encompassed in Niall and it feels no different now that it usually does except there's not a scrap of clothing between them. Niall’s free hand lands on the curve where her hip dips into her waist and his lips find hers once, then twice before he pulls back and gives Liam her favourite grin. 

“So,” he starts and Liam snorts a little, heart still racing from what they’d done and what it meant and there’s so many things she wants to say but she can’t. Not now. Not when she feels exhausted from the best sex she’s ever had and wow, if this is just the first time? Imagine when they get to know each other even better in bed and maybe what it would be like after she tells him - well, what she has to tell him but not yet.

“So,” she says instead and Niall rubs the tip of his nose against hers.

Niall looks utterly blissed out. His eyes look as heavy as Liam’s feel so instead of saying anything more, she just kisses his lips and pulls him closer muttering something about sleep to which Niall makes an affirmative noise.

And it’s good. She’s going to ache in the best of ways when they wake up and yeah, she definitely knows that Louis is going to be laughing when Liam can’t walk well in the morning because she’s had her thighs pushed apart by Niall for so long. But it’s going to be worth it. Everything they do from now on will be worth it. And for some reason, that’s enough. Liam falls asleep to the sound of Niall’s heart that beats in echo with her own.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
